Wanderers: The True Story
by Clest
Summary: Everything you ever wanted to know about The Wanderers but were afraid to ask...


Wanderers:  
The Story  
The True Story Of  
The Wanderers  
  
Chapter One  
Who Are The Wanderers?  
  
The Wanderers are a group of amazingly powerful Avatars, basically. Spectre is the oldest Wanderer, but the 4th Wanderer actually founded the group. They run round almost all of my Fics, blowing things up, killing people and generally causing havoc. They aren't bad, they're just, well, a bit power crazed. Angel is easily the most powerful Wanderer, but he rarely ever uses his power. Malachite is second most powerful. He uses his power too much, once nearly draining it. Spectre is the third most powerful Wanderer. His powers are mainly non-destructive, but he can pack one hell of a punch if he needs to. The 4th Wanderer is the most powerless. It's mainly because he's mortal, unlike the other three. But, he does have 2 stupidly powerful (erm...) powers. One is to destroy anything, the other is to teleport anything anywhere. This is generally who the Wanderers are.  
  
Chapter Two  
Bios  
  
The 4th Wanderer  
  
Name: C...Oh, sorry. Forget that. Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Place Of Birth: Somewhere in the UK  
Height: About 5'  
Hair: Light brown. Down to middle of ears.  
Eyes: All eye colours together  
Clothing: Silver tunic  
Position In The Wanderers: Founder and Leader  
Personality: Rarely takes part in battle. Very firm. Doesn't have a temper. Doesn't swear.  
Most Used Power: Teleport Anything Anywhere  
  
  
  
  
  
The 3rd Wanderer  
  
Name: Malachite  
Age: c.500  
Gender: Male  
Place Of Birth: Unknown  
Height: 7' 7"  
Hair: White. Down to shoulders  
Eyes: Grey  
Clothing: Black uniform with white cape  
Position In The Wanderers: Commander  
Personality: Takes part in every battle. Merciless. Has a light temper. Swears a lot.  
Most Used Power: Energy Missile  
  
The 2nd Wanderer  
  
Name: Angel  
Age: c.10 000  
Gender: Male  
Place Of Birth: Unknown  
Height: 7'  
Hair: White. Down to top of ears.  
Eyes: Green/Red  
Clothing: Black robes  
Position In The Wanderers: Special Operations Soldier  
Personality: Takes part in most battles. Concerned/Insane. One hell of a temper!! Doesn't really swear.  
Most Used Power: Create A Weapon  
  
The 1st Wanderer  
  
Name: Spectre   
Age: Nearly infinity  
Gender: Male  
Place Of Birth: Unknown  
Height: c.4'  
Hair: He has none.  
Eyes: He doesn't have any.  
Clothing: He's a CloudGhost, you idiot!! (no offence, if you're Erina-Chan)  
Position In The Wanderers: Healer  
Personality: Takes part in the odd battle. Doesn't mind. Not much of a temper. Sometimes swears.  
Most Used Power: ICBM  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Bios Of Wanderer Associates  
  
Sybil  
  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Place Of Birth: Navel Island  
Height: 5' 9"  
Hair: White. Down to elbows  
Eyes: Very light grey  
Clothing: A white dress, normally  
Personality: Calm and gentle. Very addictive.  
  
Roy & Jake  
  
Ages: 26 & 28  
Gender: Male  
Place Of Birth: Unknown  
Heights: 6' & 6' 4"  
Hairs: Brown. Down to top of ears & Black. Down to middle of ears  
Eyes: Brown & Hazel  
Clothing: Armour  
Personality: They're trained killers.  
  
Chapter Four  
Detail On The Wanderers  
  
The 4th Wanderer  
Very little is known about him. He rules The Wanderers fairly, and he doesn't have favourites. He plotted the downfall of Iluvatar in ages past. A brilliant mind and the strength of 1.5 men make The 4th Wanderer a bad enemy to make. Has a love of Jigglypuffs, and their song.  
  
Malachite  
He made a bargain with The 4th Wanderer just before he was killed by Sailor Moon. He returned the following month. An excellent tactician and a fearsome warrior combined, Malachite is cold and unfeeling. He would kill anybody, and he couldn't care less who he kills. Very royal and majestic. He has a daughter, Sybil, whom he loves more than anything on this earth.  
  
Angel  
Met Spectre centuries before he joined The Wanderers. They became the best of friends, and when Spectre joined The Wanderers, Angel did too. He has a temper because hold holds a heartbreaking secret. He is a Fallen Angel, the last of his kin, who ruled before the Dead Souls came. Has a huge temper, and a host of Powers at his command. When he saw Team Rocket worshipped the Dead Souls, he wiped them out using the Spirit Bomb. Is the most compassionate Wanderer, and can be gentle.  
  
Spectre  
A CloudGhost, who can travel between worlds at will. Has been around since nearly the dawn of time. Can Possess and Reincarnate people. He can also ICBM and De-Create things. Very hard to kill, and mysterious as well. Can Heal, Disease and Solidate. Quite powerful.  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
